Kirby Air Ride DS
Kirby Air Ride DS is, as the name states, a remake of Kirby Air Ride on the DS. It has new features, a bigger city trail, and even new modes! Modes City Trial Connect with Wi-Fi or play with COMs, you go around the new improved City Trial until you go to an event. New Areas *Underwater (Using underwater Stars, you can go underwater with more rare items) *New Valacano (Using Submarine Stars or Lavaboat Stars, you can go into the lava pool) *Island (Going past the coast, you can go to a secret island) *Mines (A cave in the forest leads to an underground mine) *Desert (A dry land where the ground is breakable) *Carnival (A bunch of rides that you can go on) *Ramp Field (A lot of ramps that can send you to various places in the city) Events Go to various events. Racing You race and choose which Star you want. Here's the courses. *Nova Valley (a place being hit by mud slides, tidal waves, and valacanos) *Icy Mines (a mine with the ground ice, cold waters, and others) *Shock Factory (a factory in a futuristic city with many dangerous tools) *Halberd (a giant ship that requires much turning around) *Circus-in-the-Sky (a giant, rotating cube in the sky that messes with your course a lot) Air Ride Machines *Warpstar- The most basic star. *Slick Star- The Slick Star is very fast, except it's difficult to turn, and it's hard to destroy. *Winged Star- Easily broke, but flies very, very high. *Compact Star- The star you begin with in City Trial. It's not very fast, and can barely glide, so this is like the prototype Warpstar. *Formula Star- It can't fly very high, and you have to charge to move so it's fast, but the turning is also bad. *Shadow Star- Like an improved Warpstar. *Swerve Star- Boosts quickly and is very fast, but you have to charge to move it. *Rocket Star- Similar to the Formula star, except it's even more faster and has better turning. *Wagon Star- A very fast star, and turns good, but it's very horrible at gliding. *Turbo Star- Like the Wagon Star, except it can glide a little. *Jet Star- A more stronger and faster Winged Star. *Flight Warpstar- A Warpstar better at gliding, but is more weaker. *Dragoon- The Dragoon is a Legendary Air Ride machine for it is great at flying, racing, and others, except it fails at turning. *Hydra- Another Legendary Air Ride machine, has this one relies on charging, and it's great at everything except gliding. *Lifeburner- The last Legendary Air Ride machine, which this one is excellent at everything. *Bulk Star- A weaker Hydra, and it's not a Legendary Air Ride. *Swimming Star- A star that relies on charging on ground, but like a Super Star in water. *Lavaboat Star- The only star that can run in lava. *Burn Star- Gets destroyed in water, but has excellent attacks because of fire, but it's indeed slow. *Super Star- A golden Warpstar that is good at everything, but not has good has the Lifeburner. *Sub Star- A submarine-like Star that acts like the Swimming Star except it goes on lava and underwater/lava. Wheelie Machines *Wheelie Bike- The basic Wheelie, it's OK speed but fails to glide. *Wheelie Scooter- A weaker Wheelie Bike, like the Compact Star of the Wheelies. *Rex Wheelie- An extremely fast, powerful, motorcycle, but it cannot glide at all. *Dedede Wheelie- Similar to the Rex Wheelie except it can still glide a little. category:Fan Games category:Kirby Games